


Thorki Stuff from Chathouse

by Johniarty, Ktspree13



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Breeding, Large Cock, Loki - Freeform, M/M, Micropenis, NSFW Art, Role-Playing Game, Screenshots, Size Difference, Small Penis, Thor - Freeform, loki is a pleasure slave, second scene is them being held as prisoners during ragnarok, so much cum
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:40:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 23
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26079622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Johniarty/pseuds/Johniarty, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ktspree13/pseuds/Ktspree13
Summary: First scenario is the boys after Ragnarok roleplaying like it's their first time back on Asgard.  Breeding kink and blow jobs and tiny cock Loki ensues.Second scenario is boys captured on Sakaar as "prisoners with jobs."  Loki is on the pleasure track while Thor is a gladiator.  Thor finds Loki in his downtime.Will add more screencaps with new sessions.  :)
Relationships: Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1




	2. Chapter 2




	3. Chapter 3




	4. Chapter 4




	5. Chapter 5




	6. Chapter 6




	7. Chapter 7




	8. Chapter 8




	9. Chapter 9




	10. Chapter 10




	11. Chapter 11




	12. Chapter 12




	13. Chapter 13




	14. Chapter 14




	15. Chapter 15




	16. Chapter 16




	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New scene. :)


	18. Chapter 18




	19. Chapter 19




	20. Chapter 20




	21. Chapter 21




	22. Chapter 22




	23. Chapter 23

**Author's Note:**

> Will add more screencaps with new sessions. :)


End file.
